Tercer método para deshacerse de un demonio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Lovino desea eliminar a tres demonios que le han hecho la vida imposible, especialmente de uno llamado Antonio. Lo que le lleva a conseguir un libro sobre el mismo objetivo. Un conjuro hará que Antonio le diga los verdaderos motivos de porqué sigue persiguiendo a un simple humano. *España x Romano / Para lorenna12


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya. Y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

* * *

De los fics "Métodos para deshacerse de un demonio", fic de regalo para **lorenna12. **Espero le guste.

* * *

**Tercer método para deshacerse de un demonio.**

En la ciudad de Roma, Italia, habitan muchas personas; un país hermoso y próspero parte de las ocho potencias mundiales. Hay edificaciones preciosas, se encuentra el Gran Coliseo Romano por ejemplo o la Torre de Pisa. Sin embargo no es de eso que este relato trata.

Entra un italiano de cabello castaño y piel canela a una gran y elegante biblioteca, hay mucho silencio, pocas personas están en el edificio, grandes estanterías de madera acomodadas estratégicamente repletas de conocimiento y sabiduría.

El joven camina tranquilo hasta la recepción donde lo atiende una joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones, se nota amable y carismática, al ver al civil acercarse a su escritorio le sonríe y habla con un acento centroamericano muy marcado:

—Buenos días, joven ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Necesito un libro de mitología -responde algo serio.

—Hm...-la joven hace un ademán de pensar un poco y responde- ¿De qué ser mitológico desea buscar?

—Demonios, -responde sin pensar, sus ojos verde-jade son firmes y brillantes al mirar seriamente a la bibliotecaria- exactamente quiero un manual de cómo deshacerse de ellos.

— ¿La U?

— ¿Disculpe?

La muchacha se rió un poco, olvidó que para un italiano esa frase era extraña:

—Perdón, quise decir que si es un proyecto universitario

—Ah...-pensó un momento antes de responder- sí

—Entonces le tengo un libro muy bueno, déjeme buscarlo

De inmediato se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos de estantería, le hizo una seña al joven para que lo siguiera y este la siguió tranquilamente, caminando al recordar algo frunció el seño por un momento y de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para mirar a la bibliotecaria llegar al estante que deseaba y comenzar a buscar algún libro, ella sonrió al encontrarlo y tomando el dicho objeto se giró al italiano para hablarle:

—Mire, este libro trata sobre diversos métodos para matar o en todo caso, deshacerse de un demonio –ella abrió el objeto y le mostró al muchacho una página con textos y una imagen con una figura demoniaca algo distorsionada, él lo miró con atención mientras escuchaba a la pelinegro- contiene las explicaciones de cada paso y su propio ejemplo en cada método utilizado –cerró el libro y lo entregó al joven.

— ¿Funciona? –le miró de reojo al examinar el libro con cuidado.

Este estaba algo desgastado, color beige oscuro y de tapa sólida, la portada lo único que contenía era el título en letras grandes y negras: "MéTodos Para DesHacerSe de Un Demonio".

La joven amablemente respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, luego le volvió a hablar:

—Si gusta, podría llevárselo el tiempo que necesite, -hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con un tono más misterioso y optimista- después de todo unos tardan más que otros en dejarse dominar

—En realidad… -antes de continuar se detuvo y continuó igual de serio- bueno, lo devolveré en una semana

— ¡Claro!

La joven asintió y se dirigió de nuevo hasta la recepción, él la siguió mirándola interrogante, le pareció extraña aquella frase, pero después de todo al fin podría hacer que las criaturas que tanto le molestaba le dejaran en paz.

Salió de la biblioteca tan tranquilo como entró. Caminó por la plaza con el libro en mano, se sentía relajado y satisfecho, esa bibliotecaria un tanto misteriosa le dio la solución que tanto había estado buscando y se sentía también dichoso que fuera el libro correcto, esto lo sabía por las consultas a adivinos, chamanes, brujos e incluso hasta del internet, a pesar de que fuera increíble que ese libro fuera tan fácil de encontrar, no se lo esperaba en su ciudad.

Su caminata lenta y despreocupada le permitió ir leyendo algunas páginas del libro, muy concentrado se notaba y sin embargo lograba esquivar postes o personas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que le llegó de sorpresa una persona para hacerle compañía o más bien para fastidiarle el día, nuevamente.

— ¡_Bonjour_, ¿Cómo estás Lovino?! –saludó amistosamente un tipo alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, procedencia francesa y aparentando casi 30 años.

—Aléjate de mí pervertido –le respondió molesto, sin mirarle, cerró rápidamente el libro.

— ¿Pervertido? –fingió sentirse ofendido- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas tan feas? No soy así, ¿Cierto Gilbert? –se dirigió a su acompañante quien se dejó notar y escuchar hasta que fue llamado.

—No, claro que no ¡Kesesesese! –un hombre aparentando 25 años- Creo que tienes una mala imagen de nosotros muchacho.

—Tengo entendido todo lo que son ustedes, malditos.

Secamente les respondió con fastidio y apresuró su camino, en su pecho llevaba bien sujeto con ambas manos el libro que acababa de pedir en la biblioteca, sabía que tenía que alejarse del francés y del otro hombre que parecía un albino alemán, por su acento. Estos no le dejaban en paz, sin embargo quien más le molestaba resultaba ser un español de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeralda, claro que no era un amor, para el italiano era como tener a un conquistador español orgulloso y desvergonzado molestándole.

El susodicho apareció justo frente a él, con una mano en su cadera y una mirada afilada y burlona.

—Hola Lovi, ¿Cómo va tu día? –saludó en son de burla.

—Antonio, maldito bastardo –espetó el menor deteniendo su camino y aferrándose al libro, odiaría que se lo arrebataren.

El recién llegado, tanto como los otros dos, usaban ropaje de piratas de hace más de doscientos años, tal vez de la época colonial. Elaboradas gabardinas, pantalones algo flojos con botas hasta las rodillas, e incluso algunas joyas alrededor de la cadera o aretes de piedras preciosas; el más llamativo era un collar de oro el cual era usado por Antonio, caía hasta su desnudo pecho, por la camisa blanca abierta hasta el vientre, con una brillante y rara esmeralda al final.

— ¿Pero qué palabras tan desagradables son esas? Eres un mocoso como para dirigirte a mí de ese modo –hizo un leve gesto de disgusto.

—No eres nadie a quien le deba respeto ¡Bastardo!

—Lovino –le llamó el francés posándose al lado de su compañero castaño- no debes hablarle así a Tony, además no creo que quieras avergonzarte a ti mismo en plena vía pública –sonrió con gusto.

El muchacho no pudo contestar, de inmediato se percató de las miradas curiosas a su alrededor, no recordó que ese trío que tanto detestaba sólo era visible a sus verdes ojos. Sintió vergüenza y por un momento su rostro lo demostró mas reafirmó su molestia con un gruñido y un simple "¿Qué miran descarados?", haciéndolo la gente siguió su camino y pudo estar aunque sea un poquito más tranquilo.

El chico les miró con enojo y seriedad, del mismo modo preguntó:

— ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué es tan divertido de joderme la vida?

—Puede que…-el rubio razonó.

— ¡Todo! ¡Kesesesesese! –rió sonoramente el alemán de cabello blanco seguido de sus dos amigos.

Lovino dio un bufido totalmente exasperado, realmente aún no entendía la necesidad que le estuvieran molestando, no uno, ¡Tres demonios!

—Bueno muchachos –se tranquilizó el español- Creo que me pueden dejar solo con Lovi –el diminutivo en el nombre no significaba nada, simplemente le causaba molestia al dueño y eso le era divertido.

— ¡Bien! –ambos celebraron al unisono; el francés antes de desaparecer canturreó para sí: —Estaré un largo rato con _mon petit_.

A diferencia del albino alemán que riéndose, un segundo antes de irse, mencionó: — ¡Hoy te toca señorito! ¡Kesesesese!

—Repugnantes…-masculló el joven italiano alegrándose en parte por no tenerlos que soportar por un buen rato.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Antonio preguntó al mismo tiempo de arrebatarle el libro a Lovino el cual palideció.

— ¡Devuélveme mi libro, Bastardo!

— ¿Qué te acabo de decor sobre cómo me debes hablar? –le dijo en tono neutral mientras alzaba el brazo para que el joven italiano lo lograra alcanzarlo.

— ¡Que me lo des!

—No quiero, no recibo órdenes de simples mortales –le miró con el seño fruncido, luego alzó su vista para ver la portada del libro y abrió los ojos de par en par, con una oleada de enojo le fulminó con la mirada al joven que retrocedió con miedo.

De repente ambos fueron transportados hacia la casa del menor, el demonio lo había hecho, le dio más miedo a Lovino.

— ¿Por qué putas tienes este libro? ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Q-Qué te importa, ¡bastardo!? –vaciló.

— ¿Sabes lo que este libro puede causar? –le preguntó aún con enfado, sosteniéndolo al lado de su rostro.

—Te puede matar –respondió secamente, el castaño mayor sólo negó con la cabeza y aún el seño fruncido.

—No, también nos puede convertir en otras cosas y a ti mismo en un demonio ¡¿Quieres eso?!

— ¿Hace alguna diferencia? –le respondió con otra pregunta- ¡Al menos podré evitarte y alejarte de mi vista!

—Si no sabes usarlo bien ¡Te mueres mocoso! –le gritó en la cara el español que comenzaba a fastidiarse.

— ¡Todo sería mejor! ¡Me has arruinado la vida! ¿Acaso no te haría feliz mi muerte? Eres un maldito demonio, Antonio.

—Maldito malagradecido –dijo entre dientes, de pronto su mano empezó a arder en llamas negras, quemando de inmediato el libro en sus manos.

Cenizas sólo quedaron en un montículo debajo de ellos. El rostro pálido de Lovino juntos a sus ojos atónitos mostraba el pánico y la incredibilidad juntada a la ira.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, maldito bastardo?!

—Por tu bien

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Lo hiciste para salvarte!

—No, para seguir ayudándote

— ¡Ni mierda! ¡Dime porque lo haces!

—No tengo que decirte mis motivos, me largo –dándose la vuelta tranquilamente fue detenido por un grito del muchacho.

_— ¡Aler Quateza daver idel encoh turacia!_ –recitó en un idioma extraño el italiano.

El cuerpo de Antonio quedó inmóvil, de pie sin poder mover más que la cabeza, Lovino caminó hasta quedar frente al demonio nuevamente, respirando agitadamente le miró fijo. El otro sólo pudo mirarle atónito.

—Dime el verdadero motivo por el cual sigues aquí y me sigues jodiendo la vida.

—El hechizo que acabas de hacer… No puedo mentir… -dijo en voz baja mirándole seriamente.

—Lo leí antes de que tus estúpidos amigos llegaran –admitió todavía vigilándole.

—De acuerdo, te diré lo que quieres saber. Sigo aquí por tu persona y te molesto porque me agrada hacer eso.

—Eso no me dice nada, ¿Qué tengo o que soy para ti que sigues aquí? –se encontraba ahora más calmado.

—Algo tienes que me parece interesante, por eso me quedo –se limitaba a responder más allá de la pregunta, lo básico.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece interesante?

—No lo sé, sólo me lo pareces –no quiso responder más de lo mismo, no daría sus motivos personales a un humano.

Después de un largo suspiro Lovino continuó:

— ¿Por qué te agrada tanto verme sufrir?

— ¿Verte sufrir? –arqueó una ceja incrédulo- todas las personas que has perdido por mi mano ha sido para que no sufrieras más de la cuenta ni tú ni tu hermano.

— ¿Estás jugando? ¿Quitarle la vida a nuestra única familia da menos sufrimiento?

—Tu abuelo estaba enfermo, le alejé de ustedes dos antes de que le vieran en peores condiciones

—¿Q-Qué? –titubeó, esa parte de la historia no la sabía- Pero hubiera vivido un poco más…no era necesario matarle antes de tiempo.

—Demacrado y pudriéndose en sus propios jugos no es vivir, les evité tener esa vista –dijo sin mucho ánimo, solamente respondía como debía ser.

—Maldición… -masculló Lovino sintiéndose adolorido por recordar a su difunto abuelo- ¿Y qué hay de mi hermana? Hiciste que se fuera con ese maldito alemán ¡Que también era demonio!

—Error, yo no hice que se fuera, yo sólo se lo presenté, Felicia escogió irse con el hermano de Gilbert –el albino- por su propia cuenta, y antes de que preguntes te diré la razón, ella no quería seguir llorando por su abuelo y tener que parecer una carga ante ti por ser tan poco útil, por eso escogió irse con Ludwig.

—P-Pero… -ahora un sentimiento de dolor y nostalgia asaltaba a Lovino, se echó para atrás como queriendo evitarlo mas sabía que no podía- ¿Y qué hay de todos los empleos donde me han despedido por tu culpa? Incluso cuando por fin logré entrar donde quería estar lograste que me despidieran.

—Fácil, los jefes eran unos asquerosos viejos en celo o el horario que tenías por la noche te volvía un blanco fácil para cualquiera.

— ¿Qué te crees? –le miró con incertidumbre- eres un jodido demonio, no mi guardián.

—No lo sé, por eso te daba algunas bromas pesadas como hacerte caer en media autopista para ver si alguien te atropellaba pero resultabas muy suertudo y te esquivaban justo a tiempo; en realidad no sé por qué te protejo –más simple no pudo ser- tal vez sólo me diste lástima, o me divertía…

— ¡Maldito! –con lágrimas nublándole los ojos verdes Lovino no sabía qué sentir, sólo le podía gritar a Antonio para desahogar su enojo y dolor- _Beratiel_ –otro hechizo, esta vez para liberar al demonio el cual sólo se relajó.

—En vez de agradecer…qué raros que son los humanos… -suspiró.

— ¡No te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Deja de seguirme, si ya terminaste de divertirte conmigo, lárgate! ¡¿Por qué no me matas y ya?!

—No quiero matarte

—Eres una criatura despreciable y desalmada, sólo mueve una mano y hazlo

—No quiero matarte, he dicho

— ¿Qué más diversión puedes sacar de mí? –le miró fijamente con lágrimas rodando sus mejillas color canela- me hiciste llorar por mi familia, me destruiste toda oportunidad de empleo que tuve y que tendré, y no logro conseguir dormir por más de cinco horas porque tú o tus malditos amigos se aparecen para atormentarme; ¿Qué otra cosa e puedes hacer sino matarme?

—Tal vez…obtener tu cuerpo –seriamente sentenció y en el momento Lovino sintió un escalofrío haciéndole erizar la piel.

El muchacho no pudo articular palabra, quedó completamente helado y plagado del miedo. Lentamente Antonio se acercó lentamente a su rostro, tomándole de la barbilla le hizo mantenerse cerca de él, haciendo que los dos verdes se mezclaran. Lovino no se podía mover, no sabía qué hacer, pero se dejó, se consideró derrotado ante el demonio el cual abrió su sensual boca para unirla al del italiano. Las manos del mayor rodearon la espalda del menor mientras su lengua ágilmente se introducía en la cavidad del italiano. No era exactamente un beso. Lovino cerró fuertemente sus ojos sintiendo cómo su boca era invadida por Antonio, el cual se mantenía tranquilo respirando sobre él.

Apenas terminó se separó del menor recitando apenas audible "—_Valté meia_". Lovino dos segundos después abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado y con una punzada en su interior, que le produjo retorcerse en los brazos del español. Gemía de dolor, era como si un fuego le quemara desde adentro y se esparciera por todo su ser.

—Cálmate, Lovino. Ya casi terminará –le trató de tranquilizar el demonio.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Qué… qué me has he-hecho?! –intentó articular el joven pegando su frente en el pecho desnudo del ibérico mayor.

—Algo para que puedas tener otra oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras…

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Ya lo entenderás.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lovino al fin pudo tranquilizarse, se encontraba en los brazos de Antonio tratando de recobrar su respiración. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos el mayor se enteró que estos no eran más verde-jade, sino un violeta profundo.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó aún aturdido el menor- Me siento tan…raro –decía al levantarse y examinarse.

—Ahora eres como yo –simplemente le respondió el otro, satisfecho de lo que había logrado.

— ¿De qué hablas?, me besaste asquerosamente y luego algo me empezó a doler.

—Porque tu organismo se estaba reacomodando, eres un demonio como yo.

— ¡¿Estás de broma, Imbécil d-?! –no alcanzó a terminar su insulto puesto que un par de negras y elegantes alas se alzaron en su espalda, un par de cuernos se asomaron sobre su cabeza además de la cola grácil que sintió aparecer en su espalda baja- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Exacto –sonrió con orgullo el español- luego podrás controlar eso y esconderlos como yo.

—Maldita sea, me estás jodiendo –frunció el seño mirándole con recelo.

—No, pero un día lo haré y te va a gustar –se burló, esto provocó enojo en el menor el cual en vez de responder se rió y dijo con altivez:

—Al parecer este pirata demonio se enamoró de mí, no se me había ocurrido antes pero creo que es posible, ya entendí todo.

—En tus sueños –le regresó el otro- la magia te está haciendo delirar.

—Tal vez, pero creo que si me concentro podré hacer lo que se me antoje… Además, si soy un demonio –en sus manos surgió humo negro, haciéndole desaparecer poco a poco desde la mano y los pies. Antonio se sorprendió de la rapidez para manejar la magia- no te importará dejarte aquí y que me vaya lejos de ti –se rió, el otro abrió los ojos sorprendido y justo antes de que el humo le encapsulara por completo Antonio saltó sobre él antes de ambos desaparecer por completo en la obscuridad demoniaca que ahora los dos compartían.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado. Estaré por un par de semanas, tal vez, no sé, me distraigo mucho pero trataré de subir los fics que debo xP

Con mucho cariño para **lorenna12. **Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer. Chao~


End file.
